1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to game apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved financial game apparatus wherein the same is directed for the entertainment and education of individuals regarding stock purchases and associated pitfalls therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Game apparatus of various types are utilized throughout the prior art, wherein stock market games for the entertainment of individuals in association with stock market type stocks has been presented in the prior art. Such examples are present in U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,707 to Koster; U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,195 to Brand, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,342 to Biggs; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,770,277 to Cass.
Accordingly, the instant invention overcomes deficiencies of the prior art by providing a game effecting greater simulation of stock market perils and events and as such, it is believed that the financial game apparatus of the instant invention substantially fulfills the need in directing individuals to amusement and education regarding stock market play.